DigiVaction
by LilOtakuGyrl
Summary: The Digidestined are grown up, graduating highschool and heading their separate ways towards the future but before they take the giant leap into the world called life they decide to have fun together one last time. Secrets and confessions revealed, heart breaks and jealousy shown, friendships tested loyalty on edge. Will this vacation end on a good note?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from digimon**

 **Cover art is by RW09 from DeviantArt check out their page they're awesome and thanks again for letting me use the picture**

A tall figure went from one side of the room to another packing its backpack. With a wide smile on his face the man was full of excitement. "Geez how much are you gonna pack? We're gonna be late meeting with the others at the spot if you're gonna pack your whole room Tai." a girl with light brown shoulder length hair giggled as she stood in the doorway of the boys room.

Said boy smiled and rolled his eyes at his sister. "Sorry Kari I just want to make sure i have i'll need. Last time we didn't have much to work with. I mean we really just fell out the sky. And lets not forget when you got sick when you finally came with us." He looked around the room double checking his back for anything he may have missed.

"Yeah and you almost having an heart attack cause a tiny head cold." she giggled again as she sat on Tai's bed. Tai frowned. "I didn't almost have heart attack I WAS having an heart attack and it wasn't a tiny cold. I thought i was gonna lose you again…"

Kari saw the awful look on her brother's face and quickly hugged him. "I'm sorry; i love too Tai. i was only joking. I'm sorry I pressed the wrong buttons." Tai smiled and hugged his sister back. It was always a touchy subject about how Kari almost died on Tai's watch. "Ok enough of the mushy stuff! Time to do a quick check list and off we go!" Tai said pumped.

Kari smiled at went over their must haves. "Clothes?" "Check!" "Food and Water?" "Check and check!" "flashlight? Sleeping bag? Tent?" "Triple check!" "toothbrush and toothpaste?" "Check!"

"That's all we're ready big bro." she smiled grabbing her bag and started to walk out. Tai grabbed his bag along with his goggles and digivice and looked at his room one last time. "Come on Tai were going to be late!" Kari called for him downstairs. "Its been so long; i can't believe we're going back." Tai walked out of his room and ran downstairs to meet his sister and out the door they went as they said goodbye to their mother.

Tai and Kari walked quickly to the meeting spot. "This really was a great idea Tai. We all needed this." Tai smiled at his sister again. "Well what can i say? We're graduating and you're going to highschool so why not celebrate?"

Thats right; Tai and the other digidestined were graduating from high school and was going to college and becoming adults as his sister and the younger digidestined were going on to high school. And where they were going was all Tai's idea believe it or not.

Flashback

The group of friends sat around at lunch at their usual table. Everyone looked bored and tired from finishing exams. No one has had a goodnights rest and even though summer was coming quick it didn't mean they could rest. Tai looked around the table at the exhausted faces. "Man, we havn't been this tired since we walked in the jungle to the beach in the digi-wait! That's it!" the giant bushy hair boy shouted startling his friends.

"What's what Tai?" the purple hair boy named Izzy asked as he looked up from his book.

"Guys, it's so obvious we need a break so i have an idea. Let's take a vacation!" Tai smiled at everyone but they didn't seem too thrilled.

"A vacation? Really Tai? It's not a bad idea but with what money? We don't have jobs and barely have time to have fun." Matt scoffed.

"Well my blonde moody friend, where were going we don't need money and time goes by so slowly we'll have all the time in the world. Let's go the the digi-world!"

Flashback Ends

Tai snickers at the memory of everyone's face of shock that how great his idea was. Especially Matt's. Tai loved shocking everyone on how smart he can really be at times. Tai looked over to his little sister who has grew up a lot to a beautiful woman. Though she was only 14 Kari was very mature for her age. Tai thought to his self about how much has changed. "Hey Kari? Have I changed a lot to you?"

Kari thought about it with a hum. "Yes and no. You've became way more mature and responsible over the years. Buuuut at same time you can be very forgetful and thoughtless."

"H-hey I'm not stupid!" Tai shouted as Kari waved her hands in defense. "I'm not say that! I just saying sometimes you don't think before you act. Like how you and Matt fight all the time. Either you or him has to push each other's buttons and before you know you've said something you shouldn't have and BOOM! Avalanche! Rock slides!"

"Ok ok I get it I have a big mouth. I don't mean to I just can't control it sometimes." Tai sighs. Kari just nodded with a smile at him. She knew he meant well but that big mouth of his always gets him in trouble.

The siblings spotted everyone in the clearing by the bridge with their bags. Mimi, Sora and Yolei were talking among themselves as the boys, which included Matt, Izzy, T.K., Joe, Davis, Ken, and Cody, sat around talking too. Izzy was on his computer naturally, Davis bounced a soccer ball on his knee and Ken reading a book. The two siblings ran over to their friends. "We're here! Hi everyone!" Kari greeted as her brother waved.

"It's about time you got here your 10 minutes late. Only you would be stupid enough to come up with an idea and to be late for it." scowled Matt at Tai.

"I'm sorry I was double checking everything before we left! I didn't wanna leave anything important that I can't come back for or get at digital world." Tai retorted.

"It's true Tai checked his bag 5 times before we left and had me do it too. Sorry we're late though." Kari apologized as she defended her brother for their tardiness.

Matt rolled his eyes and huffed an 'whatever'. Tai smiled and looked at his friends. "So we're all ready now? Any bathroom breaks before we go?" Everyone shook their heads as they were beyond ready and excited to leave.

"Ok Izzy we're ready when you are." Tai smiled at his computer genius friend. "Ok hold on everyone cause here we go!" Izzy pressed a button on his laptop and a yellow light appeared in the sky cause the digidestined to float up to the portal.

"H-Hold on to what?! We're flying!" Joe yelled making everyone laugh.

"Oh I can't wait to see Palmon! I got a lot to tell her and give her and show her!" Mimi squeaked.

"Yeah! I can't wait to play with Patamon!" T.K. agreed.

"I hope Biyomon has been eating well and taking care of herself." Sora worried.

"I'm sure she has Sora!" Kari said as she floated by Sora.

Once they all floated through, the portal closed and the group was taking to the Digital World, landing softly on the ground. They looked around at the colorful trees and plants before smiling and cheering that they made it.

"I wonder where they are I can't wait anymore!" Exclaimed Davis bouncing on his feet ready to find his digi friend. Cody put an hand on Davis's shoulder to calm him. "We wanna find them too but we can't just run off into nowhere blind."

Davis sighed knowing he was right and waiting on instructions. Before anyone could announce a plan they heard a whistle. It was faint but not too far away. "Did you hear that?! That's my whistle! Gatomon!" Kari yelled and ran off to source of the sound.

"Kari wait! Didn't Cody just say not to run off blind!" Davis yelled after her but it was too late she was already running with the others following behind. He sighed and ran off to catch up. They group came to the old train cars with the giant lake where they fought Seadramon. And there sitting on top of one the train cars was Gatomon blowing her whistle as the other digimon played. Kari's eyes filled up with tears as she dropped her bags catching the digimon's attention.

"Gatomooooooon!" Kari ran to her partner. Gatomon's face lit up seeing her human and jumped off the car and flew into Kari's arms. "Kari! You're here!"

"Mimi!" "Palmon!"

"Joe!" "Gomamon!" "You look funny hehe" "I-I do not!"

"Veemon!" "Davis!"

"Biyomon! I've missed you so much!" "Oh Sora you look so pretty!"

"Patamon! Come here buddy!" "TK let's play!"

Everyone hugged their digimon all except Tai and Matt who looked around for their partners. "Agumon? Where are you?" Tai called out. "Yo Gabumon you here?" Matt called too. They looked at each with worried look until two figures jumped them from behind and tackled them to the ground.

"Tai!"

"Matt!" The digimon nuzzled the boys they sat on laughing.

"Agumon you numb skull that wasn't funny!" Tai pouted

"Yeah what's the big idea Gabumon and watch the hair!" Matt panic making everyone laugh at their silliness.

Everyone said their hellos and gave their hugs. Everyone sat around and started to catch up with each other. The digimon had plan on taking the kids to beach to set up camp there to stay. Izzy had sent Tentomon a message letting them know they were coming to stay for awhile to rest and see them. Agumon stood up grabbing Tai's arm. "Come on Tai you don't wanna stay here chatting til it gets dark do ya? Let's go to the beach!"

Tai laughed at Agumon as he pulled on him. "Now your speaking my language buddy! Let's go everyone! To the beach!"

"TO THE BEACH!" Everyone cheered and followed the digimon out the forest.

"Mimi your hair has gotten longer it's so pretty!" Palmon commented. "Oh thanks and your flower has gotten bigger! I can't believe you still have my hat Palmon and it's not even dirty!" Palmon giggled as her and Mimi gabbed.

"Biyomon have you been eating properly?" Sora asked the pink bird. "Yes! What about you Sora? Have you been taking care of yourself?" Sora smiled brightly and nodded making Biyomon very happy.

"So Joe has a girlfriend? Is she a book?" Gomamon joked causing Joe to blush. "No! Why would you say that?! Why doesn't anyone believe me that I have a real human girlfriend?!" Joe shouted.

"Sorry Joe it just doesn't seem possible you would be the first one to get a mate. Really you would think Tai or Matt would get girlfriends first." Gomamon reasoned causing Joe to hang his head disappointed. Matt blushed slightly at the comment but scoffed at it and Tai just laughed.

"Me have a girlfriend? Sorry but don't think there's a girl alive that can keep up with energetic up beat nature." Tai boosted and Matt replied quickly. "Yeah you're right about that. You'll scare her away with your brain."

Tai quickly looked back at Matt who looked innocent of his comments causing everyone to snicker and giggle. Tai spits raspberries before saying, "Yeah maybe your right but at least I won't hog the bathroom for hours just to do my hair. Ha you might even steal your girlfriend's hair products."

That took the cake and everyone was holding their stomachs as they could see that really happening. Matt blushed fiercely quite embarrassed. "I-I would not!"

The conversations continued as the made it to the beach. The group looked in awe at the white sand and giant waves clashing together. The trees had plenty of shade and wind blew nice and easy. Tai looked at his friends. "Ok I say we set up camp and last one in the water is a Shellmon!" Everyone ran on the beach and digimon helped them unpack and set up their tents. Mimi had a big pink tent that could hold 8 people but that's Mimi for you.

"Hey girls we can all share my tent I have plenty of room!" The tent set itself up without Mimi doing anything. The girls wasn't going to turn her offer down and brought their bags inside of Mimi's tent and started to change. The boys just stared at the zipped up door to the girls tent and grumbled. The boys sat up their tents quickly and laid out their sleeping bags. "Man why do the girls always get the cool stuff?" Davis complained as he rolled out his sleeping bag and in unison the other boys all said, "Because Mimi's rich." Davis pouted at them and stood up. "Well it's not fair and I'm gonna tell her that!"

Davis marched over to Mimi's tent as the others face palmed at his stupidness.

"Oi Mimi! I need to talk to you!" The zipper opened just enough for Mimi to poke only her head out. "Yes Davis?"

Clearly she was changing so he decided to make this quick. "I just think it's completely unfair for you girls to have this huge expensive warm tent to share while us guys have our cheap small cold tents and I think-"

"Oh would you like my spare?" She cut him off.

"Huh? A spare?" Davis asked confused. "Yeah I brought a spare just in case something happened to this one. It's not pink unfortunately but you guys can have it."

Davis stared at her with a blank look. Mimi popped her head back inside but was quickly replaced by her hand holding the portable tent in it's box. Davis took it and mumble a soft thank you before returning to the boys who were smirking at him.

"Soooo how it goooo?"

"Yeah how did she take your speech of unfairness?"

"Is she gonna take her big fabulous tent down?"

Davis shook with frustration at his friends before exploding; " OK! I didn't get to tell her off completely but….at least we're even now." He looked down at the plastic box in his hands as the others surrounded him. "We got a big tent of our own now!" Davis smiled brightly.

"And it's not pink." Smirked Izzy who crossed his arms. "Unfortunately; oh how will we ever go on?" Tai fake a hurt look with a hand over his head and the other clinging on to Matt. The guys laughed at Tai as Joe took the tent and opened it up. The tent set itself up likes Mimi's did and it was white.

Cody shrugged as he went to grab his stuff. "Better than pink."

The others followed Cody and put their belongings into to the tent. Patamon pulled at TK's shirt. "TK when are we gonna plaaay?"

TK chuckles and patted his head. "As soon as I changed then it just you and me!" TK went inside to change.

3 minutes later the boys were already out and in the water. All except for Joe and Cody of course. Joe wore grey and blue swim trunks and was shirtless. Joe was slightly built over the years with a two pack abs to show off. Cody wore a pale yellow tank top and white shorts. He decided to play in the sand with Armadillomon and make sand castles. Gomamon splashed water at Joe trying to get him to swim with him. Izzy wore red and purple swim trunks, shirtless, and was floating on his back while Tentomon flew above his head talking. Davis wore black with red flames swim trunks and was also shirtless and him and Veemon were playing with his soccer ball on the sand. Ken wore a tshirt with black shorts as he wasn't comfortable with showing his body. Him and Wormmon played at the shore racing the water from touching them until Wormmon got washed away slightly. TK wore white tank top with a sun on the front and green swim trunks. He and Patamon played in the water having a water fight. Matt wore light blue swim trunks, shirtless and sat under a palm tree to stay cool with Gabumon sitting beside him. He played his harmonica which soothed Gabumon deeply. How he missed that sound. And lastly Tai was wear orange swim trunks with dark blue stars on them and he and Agumon were soaking up the sun on the sand though there was no way Tai could get even more tan than now.

The boys were having a blast but they noticed the girls weren't out yet. Tai looked over to Davis Cody Ken and Joe. "Geez how long are they going to be in there? And they get mad when I'm sorta late."

Cody chuckled. "They are girls. They have more to take care of than us." The guys looked at Cody who blushed a deep red. "W-what?! I-I'm just saying they have...things to….put…" Cody couldn't finish with all the smirks around him. "Oh grow up!" He shouted causing the guys to laugh, yes even Joe.

"See this is why I couldn't have a girlfriend. They take so long to do their makeup do their hair and to find an outfit and shoes. I mean don't get me wrong I want her to look good for me but damn just put some clothes on and come on!" Tai laughed as the others agreed.

After that was said the girls tent opened and one by one the girls walked out. Mimi wore a hot pink flower print bikini with glitter and frills. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with a pink flower in her hair. Sora wore a red bikini with a black heart on the side. She had a white sun visor on to protect her eyes. Yolei had on a purple one piece with a green stripe on the sides. Her hair was in a low ponytail with a straw hat on her head. Kari wore a light pink and black striped bikini with dark sunglasses on. The boys clearly couldn't help to stare. The girls walked over smiling at the new attention they got.

"Well what do you think?! Cute right?!" Mimi asked twirling; the question was directed more towards Izzy but everyone semi responded. Kari looked at Gatomon and asked if she wanted to play in the water. Gatomon nodded though she didn't want to get her fur wet but didn't mind for Kari. Hawkmon and Yolei went to play in the sand with Cody and Armadillomon. Mimi and Palmon decided to join Kari and Gatomon in the water. Sora walked over to Matt who was off in his own world playing his harmonica to notice her coming to him.

"You're not going to swim? The sun feels great you know." She asked trying to strike up conversation. Matt stopped playing to look up at her and answer.

"Nah maybe later. Besides Gabumon doesn't like to get his fur wet and I don't wanna leave him hanging."

Gabumon nodded. "It'll stink if it gets wet."

Sora nodded understanding at them. "Well ok then." Walking off to leave him alone she went over to Tai next. "Tai if you going to lay on the beach at least lay on a blanket. You'll get all sandy."

Tai, who was laying on his stomach, rolled his eyes at her. "Hi to you too Sora and I'm fine it's sand it won't hurt me." He turned his head away from her.

Sora frowned slightly at his attitude. "Tai seriously you should really be on a blanket. And do you have on sunscreen?"

Tai groans getting irritated and turns over sitting up. "Ugh god you're being annoying. Fuck it I'm going for a swim, Agumon you coming?" The red dinosaur shook his head. "I'll go sit with Gabumon." Tai shrugged and stood up stretching, popping a view bones. Tai was very toned with a six pack and a v-line that make the girls swoon for. Sora blushed slightly as he stretched looking over his body. Tai broke her out of her trance when he spoke. "Sora, not trying to be mean and don't take it the wrong way but we're 18, we don't need a mother around all the time. It's cool when you're trying to keep everyone happy and together but it gets annoying sometimes. Just lay off." With that said Tai ran into the water and dived in. Sora looked down at the sand abit upset from his words. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly seeing it was only Matt.

"I'll talk to him. Even though I know he said he wasn't trying to be mean..it still came out kinda harsh. But I'll talk to him." Matt walked slightly passed her before she stopped him.

"Do you think it's annoying?"

Matt thought it over taking a deep breath. "There's nothing wrong being motherly. But there's a line of being too motherly. So yeah it can get abit annoying at times. That's only what Tai meant. You get carried away and become overly motherly it's sorta….smothering. Sorry I guess I sounded harsher than Tai and made it worse.."

"No. It's fine and your right. Thanks Matt." She smiled and went over to Joe. Matt watched her leave and went into the water and swam to Tai who was laying on a big flat rock with his feet in the water.

Matt swam up quietly and suddenly grabbed Tai's feet, making the brunette jump up with yell causing Matt to laugh. Tai blushed and splashed Matt angrily. "Damnit Matt! I thought you was Shellmon or something!"

Matt pulled himself up on the rock still laughing. "Or something? What else is here besides digimon?"

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah."

Tai laid back on the rock but this time he pulled his feet up. Matt just propped his self up with his elbows and watched the waves. They were quiet for awhile before Matt finally decided to say something. "Dude, you know that was a little harsh what you said back there to Sora. I know you meant well but it kinda upset her."

Tai groaned and sat up looking at his friend. "On come on Matt! I wasn't trying to be mean I was just being honest."

"I know; but Tai-"

"Sometimes I'm too honest and my mouth gets me in trouble. I know…"

Matt looked surprised at him that he realized it himself. Tai knew what he was thinking and chuckled. "Kari said the same thing this morning. Cause you and me always fight and it's usually my fault. I have a big mouth..don't I?"

Matt saw the guilt in his friend's eyes and heard the sadness in his voice. He knew he messed up but wasn't trying to. "Just go apologize. You know she'll forgive you; and give you a lecture about laying on the sand without protection." Matt chuckled causing Tai to laugh too. "Yeah that's true but it's worth it if she forgives me I guess."

The two got quiet again. Tai was looking out to sea and Matt's eyes slowly went from the water to Tai. He's eyes wandered from Tai's massive bush of hair to his soft brown eyes. 'I wonder how he combs and brushes through that in the morning. D-does he even comb his hair? His eyes are gently yet so full of life and excitement.' He's eyes wandered on. 'Tai has been working out a lot. He has a perfect six pack abs and a V-line. I don't even have one yet. He works out so much to stay in shape for soccer I can almost see two more packs coming in. And his long legs; they're so big and muscular. But what really catches everyone's attention about Tai is his skin tone. You wouldn't think him and Kari were siblings if they told you. Tai is naturally dark tone while everyone else in his family is very light, like toothpaste. But the color fits him.' Matts eyes went back up Tai's legs and landed between his thighs. Tai's legs were gap apart and his wet trunks sticked to him. Matt wonder..just how big Tai was down there? Matts face heated up.'What am I thinking?! He's my best friend and hes straight nonetheless!' Matt screamed to himself. 'I can't help myself though. When we're together alone like this..my heart starts to race and I get all nervous..I shouldn't feel this way cause I know he doesn't feel the same way…'

Matt was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Tai staring at him really close in the face that their noses were touching. When Matt finally realized he was so close, Matt jumped back with a yelp blushing harder. 'Oh no did he catch me staring?'

"Dude are you ok? I've been sitting here asking you a question for like 5 minutes and you've been so quiet and your face was turning red. Did you catch a fever?"

'Shit I was zoned out for that long? And he's so close…' Matt lightly pushed Tai away. "I'm fine it's just the sun. So what was you saying?"

Tai moved back to his spot on the rock cause Matt to hate it silently. "I was asking do you like Sora? Cause it seems she has a thing for you and you're always defending her."

This caught Matt all off guard. 'He thinks I like Sora?!'

Tai turned to Matt. "I'm only asking I won't tell anyone if you do."

With a straight face Matt said, "I don't like Sora in any other way besides friends. She's not my type."

Tai nodded at him til something clicked to Matt. "Do you like Sora, Tai?"

Tai thought about it then snickered. "Nah I'll admit she's kinda cute but like I said before I don't think there's a girl alive who can keep up with me and Sora is one of them. She'll just nag at me." Tai laughed and Matt felt relieved deep down.

Tai turned to Matt with his big brown eyes and Matt could feel himself getting lost in them. "Wanna head back? I'll race ya."

Matt nodded. "Don't annoy me when you lose."

"Ha you mean when I win!" Tai laughed as they jumped back into the water and raced back to shore. Minutes later they made it back to shore Matt as the winner by an inch. Mimi was tanning with Izzy talking to her, Kari and Yolei were playing in the water with Davis, Cody and T.K. Joe was calmly floating in the water with Gomamon in a floater. Ken continued to read a book on land, as did Sora in the shade. Tai saw this and made his way towards her. Matt walked to another spot in the shade and watched Tai and Sora talk. If only he knew the truth. Matt smiled a sad smile.


End file.
